


We Love You

by changcutie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Mild S&M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesomes, monsta x - Freeform, use of toys and trinkets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changcutie/pseuds/changcutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no explaining the thrill Minhyuk feels whenever his boys submit to him.</p><p> </p><p>"My good little slut." The owner of the hand murmurs, rubbing the boy's penis. "So good for me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Love You

**Author's Note:**

> All inspired by that damn [pic](https://twitter.com/fiercetaree/status/764377485987319809). Istg Minyuk is a snake! Ugh
> 
> Before anything else, I'd like to apologize to y'all. I'm sinning again what the hell. I'm so sorry, I have no excuse. It's all up to you if you read this.
> 
>  **WARNING:** Graphic sex. Innocents go run away now!

A shaky gasp erupts from Changkyun's mouth followed by a breathy moan of, "Daddy."

A hand comes up to touch his thigh, massaging the supple flesh. Changkyun visibly shivers. "You're not allowed to speak." The boy's lip quivers but he obediently does as told, falling silent. The hand slowly creeps upwards, leaving Changkyun's fleshy thigh to cup his small prick. "My good little slut." The owner of the hand murmurs, rubbing the boy's penis. "So good for me." Changkyun's mouth open in a silent gasp, shoulders shaking at the sensation. Changkyun hears pleased hums escape his Daddy's mouth, the hand on his cock pressing a little harder. He's just about to reach his peak when someone disturbs them.

"Minhyuk." Another voice calls, a little whiny. Minhyuk removes his hand from Changkyun's dick, turning sharply to the boy who called him. "What did you call me Hoseok?" Minhyuk growled out, expression darkening. Hoseok sobs, eyes screwed shut. "I-I'm...sor-ry.." He whines out, body shivering. "D-daddy.." He tries to ammend as tears threaten to fall out of his eyes.

Minhyuk clicks his tongue in annoyance. He kisses the top of Changkyun's head, murmuring to his baby boy to be patient because Daddy needed to take care of something. Changkyun softly whines but remains in his position; arms bound behind his back, a blindfold on his eyes and a thigh spreader attached to his legs and ankles to keep his cute, red and leaking cock out in the open. Minhyuk smiles, promising a reward to the obedient boy soon.

He turns towards Hoseok and frowns. Hoseok watches him with fearful eyes, warily looking at Minhyuk's every move. The man was bound on the bed, wrists secured tightly to the post with ropes. He was completely naked and deep inside his pink puckering hole, lay a buzzing purple vibrator. His poor penis is fitted with a cock ring, keeping him from orgasming. Hoseok's body is covered with a shiny sheen of sweat, quivers wracking his body as the vibrator continued to plunder on his oversensitive prostate. He squirmed and rubbed his legs, whining again.

"It seems as if your punishment isn't enough Hoseokkie." Minhyuk murmurs, kneeling on the edge of the bed. He rubs Hoseok's ankle, smiling leeringly at him. "I think I need to punish you more until you learn your lesson." Hoseok shakes his head. "Daddy, no. Hoseok will be good. He won't forget to call you Daddy anymore." Hoseok pleads, tears spilling down his cheeks. Minhyuk frowns. "I don't think so. I think I need to show this naughty baby to be a little more respectful to his Daddy." Hoseok cries harder, shaking his head some more. Minhyuk ignores him.

He climbs on the bed, positioning himself in between Hoseok's legs. A nimble finger caress the stretched hole before diving in, slipping next to the vibrating cock. Hoseok gasps, feeling himself stretch a little further. Minhyuk shallowly thrusts his finger; testing, stretching the hole. Then he pinches the vibrator with his pointer finger and thumb, pulling it out with a squelch. He immediately plunges the toy back into the hole, making sure to press right into Hoseok's prostate.

Hoseok keens at the feeling, a loud moan ripping out of his throat. He sobs "Daddy..." eyes fluttering shut. Then Minhyuk stops playing with the vibrator and removes it from Hoseok's hole. Minhyuk watches in satisfaction as the pink puckering skin clench and unclench, searching for something to suck inside. Minhyuk grins. "What a greedy little hole." He murmurs, still smiling wide. Then he places a slap on Hoseok's thigh. "Turn around."

Hoseok opens his eyes, looking at Minhyuk in confusion but does as told. He moves so that his supported by his knees, bound hands keeping the upper part of his body elevated. As soon as he's settled on the position, Hoseok feels hands cup his bottom. The fingers spread his cheeks, massaging the plump flesh. Suddenly, a heavy hand comes to land a good slap on his ass. Hoseok whimpers, disliking the stinging sensation. He turns his head towards Minhyuk. "Da-ddy..." He whines, trying to grab Minhyuk's attention. The boy ignores him.

The slaps continue and Hoseok feels how raw his ass is. He cries, begging Daddy to stop. "Please, please... Daddy please!" Hoseok exclaims, tears streaming down his face. "Say it." Minhyuk ordered. Hoseok cries harder but follows anyway. "I-I'm sorry Daddy. I.. I'll be goo-d! I won't... I won't let oth-er people touch me! I-I'll call you Da-ddy.. Please.." Hoseok croaks out, wincing as the slaps turn harder, the rhythm tighter, more insistent. "I'm really sorry Daddy!" The hand stops and insteads rests on Hoseok's tender skin, rubbing the poor abused flesh. "Good boy." Minhyuk said, placing a warm kiss on Hoseok's left cheek.

Hoseok whines as he feels Minhyuk's warm wet tongue poke out to touch the stinging skin. He moves his mouth from the skin and towards Hoseok's hole. He blows hot air on it, watching the tight skin flutter. Then he presses his tongue flat on Hoseok's taint, licking and tasting him. Hoseok breathes out a moan, thighs starting to quiver and shake. "D-Daddy?" He asks questioningly. The only response he gets is a tongue up his hole.

Minhyuk laps at the warm cave, tasting left over lube and cum from their previous session. He sets an unforgiving pace, revelling in the symphony of Hoseok's high pitched whines and heavy pants. Hoseok's thighs are shaking uncontrollably, threatening to give up. Hoseok is a moaning mess, pushing his pert bottom in Minhyuk's face, begging for more. His cheeks are flushed, dick red and aching. He heaves a full body shiver as Minhyuk continues to tongue fuck him. He drives him towards his peak, his noises growing louder in time with the squelch of Minhyuk's tongue as it drives inside him. Just as he was about to climax, Minhyuk withdraws his tongue. Hoseok makes a displeased noise in the back of the throat. "Not yet." Minhyuk sing songs.

He leaves Hoseok on the bed and towards Changkyun. Minhyuk lets a pleased smile settle on his face. Changkyun's his favorite for a reason. The boy is sitting patiently on the floor, cheeks red and warm. His pretty pink lips is open, inunciating "Daddy.", calling out to him as he feels him come closer. Minhyuk croons. He removes Changkyun's blindfold, letting those pretty eyes meet his. "My baby boy is so good." Minhyuk murmurs, caressing Changkyun's cheeks. The boy smiles widely, pressing his face into Minhyuk's hand. "Daddy, can I suck you?" he asks, eyes big and wide. Minhyuk smiles as well before positioning himself in front of Changkyun. "Of course baby."

Changkyun immediately takes Minhyuk in his mouth, not wasting any time to take him whole. Changkyun's mouth is hot and silky against Minhyuk, making him groan out loud. Changkyun sucks hard, bobbing his head. A tongue comes out and plays with Minhyuk's slit, lapping at the tip. Minhyuk groans and throws his head back. "Yes baby, just like that." Changkyun seems pleased with the praise because he flattens his tongue against the underside of Minhyuk's dick and rubs the muscle against the skin while still sucking.

Minhyuk's hands reach out and tangle with Changkyun's hair. His hips jerk forwards involuntarily, pushing himself deeper into the warmth. Changkyun lets him like the good boy he is. He merely relaxes his throat, letting Minhyuk cant his hips into his mouth. Minhyuk's reaching his peak, the wet warm cavern too much for him to handle. Coupled with the way Changkyun's looking at him adoringly and the image of a pretty mouth stretched around his dick, Minhyuk's dam of restrain breaks. He comes after that, body shuddering.

Changkyun swallows his essence, licking his lips after. Minhyuk smiles, patting Changkyun and kissing him on the lips. He tastes himself on Changkyun's tongue but he doesn't mind. He laps inside Changkyun's mouth before withdrawing with one final kiss on his lips. "I think it's time for your reward baby." Minhyuk murmurs. Minhyuk walks behind Changkyun, releasing his bounded hands. Then he unlocks the thigh spreader, helping his baby boy to step out of the contraption. He leads him to bed where Hoseok is, writhing in his need for release. Minhyuk deliberately ignores him. "Baby, do you want to come?" He asks Changkyun.

Changkyun nods his head eagerly. Minhyuk smiled, kissing Changkyun again. "Then you shall have it." He settles Changkyun on the bed and asks him to spread his ass cheeks. The boy obeys him, hands coming down to do as told. Minhyuk takes in a sharp breath, loving the sight before him. Changkyun looks so erotic like this with his knees bent, ass spread and cute cock standing red and proud in the air. His face is flushed and his face is contorted into an eager expression. Minhyuk can feel his flacid dick start to wake. Minhyuk bends and places a kiss on Changkyun's thigh. He loves this about Changkyun. He loves how eager he is to please, how pliant and soft he is underneath him and how little he tries to turn him on. It's like Changkyun's a natural born seducer. If he so much as pouts or bats a lash, Minhyuk can't help but give in to sin.

Minhyuk reaches into the bedside table and grabs lube. He coats his fingers with the cold liquid, making sure to lather on a good amount. He doesn't want to hurt his baby after all. When he deems himself ready, he circles Changkyun's taint with a finger then deliberately sinks in. Changkyun's hole easily takes him inside, clamping on the digit. Minhyuk groans at the feeling. "Daddy..." Changkyun moans out as Minhyuk starts to push his finger in and out of him. Minhyuk lets out a pleased hum, speeding up a little. Then he turns towards his side.

"Hoseok, I hope you'll learn your lesson after this." He said while still stretching Changkyun. Hoseok stares at Minhyuk with glassy eyes, lips quivering. Minhyuk smirks, loving the desperation clinging to the man's exterior. Beneath him, Changkyun writhes releasing a humming call of "Daddy." to the air. Minhyuk's grin grow wider, slipping another finger inside to stretch him some more. His dick is hard again, twitching with arousal. He smiles softly. He loves this. He loves the power his boys give him, loves the way they turn to him with nothing but devotion letting him bend and break them as he pleases. He loves how they let him lead them, following after him wordlessly. He simply loves his boys.

Minhyuk continues to stretch Changkyun, slipping a third finger in. Soon, Changkyun's canting his hips on Minhyuk's fingers, fucking himself on the slippery digits. "Daddy, please..." Changkyun begs, hands reaching out for him. Minhyuk lets him latch his small hands on his back, blunt nails digging on his skin. Minhyuk leans in and places a loving kiss on Changkyun's lips. Suddenly, his fingers brush against the soft bundle of nerves hidden within Changkyun making the younger boy moan out in Minhyuk's mouth. "R-right there.. Daddy, right there." Changkyun whines, digging harder into Minhyuk's back. Minhyuk presses again, a little harder this time. Changkyun throws his head on the sheets, baring his neck to him. Minhyuk latches his lips on Changkyun's neck, placing love bites on the unmarked skin. Changkyun keens at the feeling, soft little hiccups spilling out of his mouth. "D-Daddy.." Changkyun calls out. "I want it." Minhyuk groans appreciatively, moving upwards to kiss Changkyun again before slipping off the boy. He quickly rummages in his drawer for a condom and hurriedly slips it on. He coats his dick with copious amounts of lubrication, groaning when he sees Changkyun staring at him while fingering himself. "Baby, do you want Daddy that bad?" Changkyun meowls and frantically nods his head, still pushing his fingers inside of him. Minhyuk finishes lathering himself and hurriedly fits himself in Changkyun's hole, too impatient to waste any more time.

They release a simultaneous moan of  
pleasure at the first slide, nerves buzzing at the feeling. When Changkyun's taint stops clamping and slowly adjusts to his size, Minhyuk immediately sets a steady pace. He plows right into Changkyun, hitting him spot on on his prostate. Beautiful sounds of pleasure spill from Changkyun's mouth as Minhyuk continues to thrust inside of him. Changkyun flings his head to side, a little overwhelmed. He meets Hoseok's eyes, sees him sniffling and writhing. The other boy's prick is feebly trickling precum, the cock ring still snug around his dick preventing him from release. Changkyun reaches out and touches Hoseok's feet, caressing it in comfort.

Minhyuk notices the action and slows down a bit. Changkyun makes a disapproving noise but doesn't do anything else. "Baby, would you like to do something else?" Changkyun frowns at the question, not really understanding. Minhyuk just smiles at him and places a soft kiss on his forehead before pulling out of Changkyun. He turns to Hoseok and smirks. "Let's have a little fun okay?"

Minhyuk's version of fun is to have Hoseok standing on all fours, Changkyun's dick on the boy's mouth and his own aching cock wedged deep with Hoseok. He thrusts into the tight heat, causing Hoseok to tip forward and sink further into Changkyun's prick. Changkyun moans, his hips dipping forward shallowly. Hoseok chokes for a second before he relaxes and lets the younger boy thrust in again. Minhyuk suddenly makes a sharp plunge, hitting Hoseok's prostate. Hoseok moans, the sound vibrating on Changkyun's cock. The youngest whines, pelvis making multiple uncontrolled thrusts.

Minhyuk doesn't waste another second and hits the spot again and again. Hoseok's quivering underneath him, overstimulated body threatening to give. Minhyuk uses it as motivation to push in harder, hitting Hoseok's prostate again. "Daddy, I want to cum already." Changkyun said. Minhyuk smiles and nods his head. "You can baby." Changkyun thanks him and speeds up his thrusting, using Hoseok's mouth as he pleases. Hoseok moans and bobs his head in time with the boy's rhythm, simultaneously rocking himself back on Minhyuk. Changkyun suddenly whines, body going rigid for a second before quaking. 

Hoseok sucks loudly, milking Changkyun through his orgasm. Then the boy flops back on the bed, spent. Minhyuk uses the opportunity to speed up, Changkyun's climaxing expression spurring him on. Beneath him, Hoseok is a moaning mess. Desperately fucking himself back on Minhyuk's dick. Minhyuk groans, gripping Hoseok's hips harshly. He lands a nice slap his ass before he remedies it with a kiss on Hoseok's shoulder. With the new angle, Minhyuk's dick easily hits Hoseok's special spot. Hoseok cries out and starts to shake. "Da-Daddy... I-I'm close.." Minhyuk grunts, thrusting wildly his finesse losing as he chases for his own climax as well. "I'm close.. as well." He mutters. His hand moves towards Hoseok's dick, stroking it. Then, as the white hot bursts of his orgasm starts, he removes Hoseok's cock ring. Hoseok comes immediately then, body shivering from the force. His hole clenches on Minhyuk, squeezing the semen out of him. 

When the high dies down, they both collapse on the bed. They lay for a while, spent. Minhyuk waits until his breathing returns to normal before sitting up. His boys look at him, eyes sleepy and sated. Minhyuk smiles patting their heads before fully standing up. He takes a warm wet cloth and begins cleaning his boys then himself after. He forces them to get up for a bit as he changes the sheets. When he's done, the boys unceremoniously flop back on the bed, tired. Minhyuk smiles fondly and crawls next to them.

Immediately, two warm bodies press to his side. "Daddy, we love you." Changkyun suddenly says, linking hands with Hoseok and resting it on Minhyuk's bare stomach. Hoseok nods his head in agreement, nuzzling close to Minhyuk and squeezing Changkyun's hand. Minhyuk kisses the tops of their head. "Daddy loves you both as well."

**Author's Note:**

> I love Wonho y'all. I love him to death. Don't be mislead by all that harsh treatment hahaha I feel sort of sorry for him here (but not really jk). I'll treat him better next time lol. Also, you should all know that Changkyun is my darling little angel, my cute cinnamon roll. If I coddled him here, welp, you know why
> 
> Anyways, amma bathe in holy water first, meep! Toodles my lovelies. Comments and kudos are much appreciated~


End file.
